Near death love
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Shadow saves mk from dying but he secretly loves her and she loves him. Why is forbidden love always occurring. MidnightMare247 helped me out
1. Chapter 1

"Hey mom!"

"Yes Makayla!"

"Can I go to the movies with Morisa?"

"Sure! Be home by five."

"Thanks! Love you!"

The door slamed shut as Makayla ran to her friend. She laughed all the way.

"Come on she said okay!"

They webt to the movie theater to watch the Shadow movie. When they were waiting for the movie to start a mad man started shooting people. Makayla tried to run but was shot.

'I Guess I'm going to die here.'

She woke up in a white bed and room. 'Is this heaven?' A pink hedgehog walk into the room with a pitcher of water.

"Amy?"

"Oh your awake. What's your name?"

"Makayla but most people call me MK."

"Are you related to Shadow. He was worried when he brought you in."

"Wait! What do you mean realated?"

"Oh! Here's a mirror."

Mk screamed as she saw her reflecion. She looked like a hedgehog. But she mostly looked like his female twin. She thought she looked wicked cool. The door busted in to a two tailed fox.

"Mk! I was so sacred. I thought you were dead!"

"Wait. Morisa?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I was so scared that you didn't survive but Shadow kept tellijg me you were alive. I belived it and you were alive."

Shadow walked in with a smile on his face. He sat next to morisa with a loving look in his eyes.

"I'm glad your still alive. Do you think you can take a little walk."

"Heck! I want to get on my feet."

She jumped out of the bed with super speed. She stopped and looked at what she had on. She was wearing a black with red streaks jumpsuit and Shadow's shoes.

"Way cool! Race you! GO!"

They raced with great speed and Mk won.

"Yes! 1st place!"

"So did you do sports back in your world?"

"Yes! Swimming and cross country. I loved those sports."

He stood up and ran down the halls. She followed him to a large pool. She stared at the pool. She pulled out her phone. She dailed up a number and waited.

"Mk. What is it?"shadow2

"They have a pool so we can practice."

She felt so happy. She ran to find Amy.

"I have a question."

"Sure!"

"Can you make me a one piece bathing suit?"

"Yep. I thought you would ask that. I allready made one."

She brought out a butifull black with red streaked bathing suit.

"It's so amazing!"

"Practice a lot on your strokes."

"Alright!"

She bumped into Shadow. She immeditly hides the swimsuit.

"It's turning night so I wanted to show you your room."

"Okay"


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow walked down seven doors and opened the eighth. Mk walked in slowly. It had a queen size bed with black and red blankets. She also looked to see her own private batheroom. Mk ran to the desk and saw a computer, tablet, and notebooks and drawing book/pencils. Mk's curisoity got to the final door. She opened it up to a giant libarary. She found anime movies and manga books.

"So this is all for me?"

"Do you like it? I designed and found all of them just for you."

"Wow! Thank you!"

"Can you keep this to yourself?"

Mk nodded her head as Shadow shut the door

_**Shadow POV**_

Shadow slid to the ground and was crying. He was surprised when Sonic

was standing next to him.

"You all roght pall."

"What ya. I'm just crying because Mk loves the room I designed just for her."

"Say no more. YOU LOVE HER!"

Shadow blushed and didn't notice.

"You should show her your feelings."

Mk POV

Mk went to the computer. She typed up her little the adventure in her fanfiction acount(hint:this story) hoping nobody would think the story was real. Then she took a shower and changed into a red with black streaks nightgown. She heard a knock and went to the door. She opened the door to amy with boxes behind her.

"I made some clothes for you. I hope you like them."

"Oh wow. Thanks!"

After the boxes were put in her room she went to bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Mk was in pitch black. She then saw a fully black hedgehog. He looked like a dark sonic. Then she noticed a baby red and black hedgehog in his arms. Dark figures circled around him.

"That daughter is a monster! Kill her!"

Then she felt a pain in her heart. The baby was her. She was a monster? What did they mean?

One of the red hedgehogs jumped in front and fought.

"Go! Protect the princess. She's the only heir."

She cried as she saw her father run. He was caught but gave the baby to a golden hedgehog.

"Sonic! Take her to the human world. Keep her alive and safe."

Sonic nodded and took the child. Mk woke up yelling and screaming. Tears where all over. Shadow ran into the room with sonic,amy,tails,and morisa.

"What's wrong."

"Sonic! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sonic took her punch in the gut. He didn't understand untill she calmed down.

" . .father."

"He said he wanted you safe. He tried fighting them off and they killed him."

She hugged shadow. Shadow held her close. When sonic tried to talk shadow would shut him up.

"Sonic. What was his name?"

"His name was Lord Cronus."

"So. What's my real name?"

"Princess Shadows."

Shadow stared at mk. He was happy about the name but a princess.

"So... We have the same name."

"I just have one thing to say. IF ANYONE CALLS ME PRINCESS, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS!"

Every one except shadow was afraid. Shadow new she was his type. He held his hand out to mk. She took his hand and walked away. He took her into a room.

"Do you like adventure."

"yeah"

Shadow said something that she didn't hear. He walked her over to a bed. She saw Shadow get in the bed. She loved him so she didn't care. She didn't fall to sleep until she striped all her clothes of and made out with Shadow. She only knew life would be better if all was secret. When she woke up she noticed Shadows face. Far away it looked strong and evil. But close up it was sweet and cute. She walked over tl the bathroom and got ready for the day. When shadow woke up he saw her getting dressed. He loved last night.

"Oh morning!"

She went over to Shadow and kissed him. He knew what happened and kept it a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I am sorry to say but I forgot that I left the computer on. My brother took the chance and did the sex scene. I am really sorry about that so please forgive me. If

you are reading this please don't think I did that. Thank you very much for reading this a new one will come out soon

THANK YOU


End file.
